


Snowed In

by TheNerdsPapers



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex Summers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Havok - Freeform, Havok X reader, Implied Smut, Marvel - Freeform, Mild Language, Post-Cuba, Pre-Vietnam!Alex, Steamy, Xmen, alex summers X reader - Freeform, alex summers imagine, havok imagine, marvel imagine, marvel x reader - Freeform, xmen imagine, xmen x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdsPapers/pseuds/TheNerdsPapers
Summary: Sometimes nature gets in the way of plans. Luckily, Alex can fix that.





	Snowed In

“Bad news, guys,” Sean sighed as he flopped down on the couch between me and Alex. We traded a glance over his shoulders. 

Alex set down the cup of coffee he was holding. “What’s wrong this time?”

“Snow’s coming down hard out there. News says it’s probably not going to stop for another day.”

“Okay? What’s wrong with a little snow?”

“Doesn’t look like your guys’ weekend getaway will be happening if the roads are all closed.”

I groaned, setting down my own mug of coffee. We had been planning the trip for months since we almost never had a true day off. Any time we did have free was either spent training, tutoring, running errands, or any of the other items on the seemingly endless list of duties as a teacher at the X-Mansion. “Well there goes all that time down the drain. I guess I’ll head to bed then. Goodnight.”

The mansion was cold and quiet as most people were fast asleep. I crept into my room, slipping on some warm pajamas before crawling into bed. The moonlight reflected off the snowflakes fluttering past my window. The walls creaked from the wind. Softly and slowly I found myself lulled to sleep. 

~

The wind nipped at my face, my fingers and ears stinging from the cold. 

“C’mon Alex, keep up!” I shouted, skating as fast as I could across the pond. 

“It’s not exactly that easy when you’re a walking furnace!”

I laughed. “That sounds like a you problem!” I continued skating, not stopping until my lungs hurt from the cold air. I turned around to look for Alex, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Alex?” My heart rate began to pick up again. Had he fallen in? Was he stuck under the ice and I had abandoned him? Couldn’t he have just blasted his way out if he had?

Hot air brushed past my neck as arm wrapped around my middle. “Looks like I caught up.”

“That’s not fair. You scared me,” I scolded, spinning around to face him. 

“Aw, were you worried about me?” He teased.

I scoffed. “No, I was worried about what Charles would say if I let you drown.”

“You wouldn’t let me drown, you care too much.” He pecked my nose, drawing a smile from me that I struggled to hide. The heat from his body was a pleasant relief from the frigid temperature. 

“Don’t push your luck,” I mumbled as I pushed myself deeper into his arms. 

~ 

I was drawn from my sleep as a weight sunk down on the bed next to me.

“Y/n? Are you awake?”

“I am now that you woke me,” I grumbled. I glanced at the clock next to my bed. “What do you want? It’s 2:30 in the morning.”

“I have a surprise for you.” Alex said, his excitement evident in his voice. 

“It couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” I pushed myself up to sit.

He shook his head before kissing my forehead. “Nope, now come on, it’s all ready downstairs.”

I sighed, hissing as my feet came in contact with the icy floor. I threw on a pair of slippers and one of his flannels that was hanging off a chair before following him out the door. 

“Is that my shirt?” He asked, lacing his finger with mine.

“Yeah, it was the closest thing I had.” I shrugged. “Do you want it back or something?”

“No, no! It looks good on you is all.” 

“It’s not the first time I’ve worn your clothes, you know.”

“Oh, I know. It still never fails to surprise me.” I rolled my eyes as he brought my hand up to kiss it.

“Okay, Mr. Romance, now what is this surprise that you woke me up for?”

“Right through here.” He pushed open the door to one of the mansion’s sitting rooms. A fire was crackling in the fireplace with a couch dragged over in front of it. Alex led me over to sit. 

“What’s all this?”

“I felt bad that we weren’t going to be able to go to that cabin this weekend, so I tried to bring the cabin to us.” He pulled a box over. “I have hot chocolate packets, marshmallows, toast… we can have our own little feast.” He passed the box over to me and pulled a key out of his pocket. “And, I can lock the doors so no one will walk in to bother us for whatever reason.” 

I smiled as he walked over to lock the doors. I began picking through the box. “Um, did you bring anything for the toast, or just the bread?”

“Shit,” he mumbled, “I knew I forgot something.”

“No worries, it’s still a great thing you set up for us here. Thank you.” 

“Anything for my girl.” He replied, sitting beside me and wrapping his arms around me.

Soon, there were two half drunk mugs of hot chocolate on the table beside us as we were wrapped under a blanket. We stretched out on the couch with me on top of him, my head tucked under his chin. 

I traced a design from his shoulder to his chest and back. “You know you didn’t have to do all of this. We could have found another day to get away.”

“I know, we still can. You just put in so much effort to plan it for us and were so excited, I wanted to do something for you.”

I drew myself forward to press a kiss to his lips that he met hungrily. He let out a soft groan as my tongue traced his bottom lip. I broke away, panting for breath.

“We should probably slow down, Charles would be furious if we made a mess on his couch,” I whispered. 

“He probably would,” Alex replied, threading his fingers in my hair as he pulled me down for another deep kiss. His other hand slipped up my side, tracing the hem of my shirt before gently bunching it up. I whimpered at the contrast between the cold air and his warm hand. 

My hands fisted in Alex’s shirt, one curling around the back of his neck to tug at his hair. His hand tightened on my hip causing me to release a breathless moan. He took the opportunity, slipping his tongue into my mouth. My hips rocked against his thigh, seeking some sort of friction.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else,” Alex suggested.

“Definitely,” I panted, wrapping my legs around his waist as he stood and claiming his lips again.

~

The grey morning light did little to dull the golden color of Alex’s hair. I threaded my fingers through the feathery strands. He always looked so different when he slept. Peaceful, calm, without a worry in the world. As sweet and kind as he was, he also carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. As often as I tried to convince him it wasn’t so, he always felt like he had something to prove.

Here in bed, in the early hours of the morning, where his constant heat staved off the cold, was home, security. Here there were no expectations, no deadlines, no fears for the future. 

A soft sigh escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes were impossibly blue. I didn’t think they’d ever not take my breath away.

“Morning,” he rasped.

“Morning,” I smiled, pushing his hair away from his eyes and kissing his cheek. “Did you sleep well?”

“I always do when you’re with me.”

I shook my head, fighting the blush that bloomed across my cheeks. “You’re such a romantic.”

“Only for you.”

 


End file.
